Your New Enemy
by exploringwords
Summary: Who'd ever thought you'd meet your new hot and fliratious enemy, right at the beach? Relaxation doesn't come any further. {AU Spitfire}


"This spot is perfect!" Megan cheerfully exclaims as the three stand in an obviously overcrowded part of the beach. There are kids running around, multiple stereos playing, and people chattering like there's no tomorrow.

Artemis lowers her shades to the end of her nose and eyes the venue. "That's because its the only spot available."

Zatanna stands with both her hands on her hips. "W-well...I came here for the beach. Overcrowded or not." She says as she starts laying her blanket on the hot sandy floor. Artemis nods and follows her. Megan makes do by putting up the umbrella shade on top of the blankets.

The three are fully relaxed, once they concentrate more on their tanning than all the noise pollution surrounding the area. Just when it seems that they're off on their journey to dream world..

"Hey!" Artemis sits straight, holding what seems to be a beach ball. She rubs the top of her head roughly out of pain. She stands up, towering all the umbrellas in the area. "Alright, who's the airhead?"

"The airhead is right over here!" A distant shout is heard as a certain rehead comes running to her. "But I prefer to be called wallman." He chuckles.

Artemis scowls, lowering her eyes a bit, showering her to be not at all interested in what he has to say. She still stands there, hand cupping her left hip as her other hand is up, still holding the ball.

"Heh..ehe.." he mumbles. "Name's Wally. Uh..could I have my ball back? My friends are kind of waiting." He says pointing his thumb over his shoulder, showing a bunch of boys near a volleyball net.

Zatanna and Megan sit up straight as well, whispering and giggling to each other as they watch the little scene showing above them.

Artemis gives out a small and quiet smirk. "Suuuuure." She says, throwing the ball in the air, and kicks it with her foot. Wally gives out a yelp as the ball lands hard on his face. From a distance, she can see one of his friends rushing out to their spot, but another one stopping him.

"What the hell is your problem?!" Wally practically shouts to her face, as the two are now at a close distance. Her stance is still bold, now having both her hands laying on her hips.

"What's yours?! Just call it payback for having that stupid ball, hit me in the first place!"

"Well, the least you could do is apologize! All I needed was my ball back.." he says, kind of scratching his eye.

"Y-y-you.." Artemis shakes with her fists curled up in balls, bringing in the white of her hands. "You didn't even apologize to me!"

The two argue and argue for what seems like forever, not noticing that both their batch of friends have collided and are at the volleyball site.

"You know what? Take your stupid ball and leave!" Artemis screams with her hands in the air, throwing the ball back to Wally. Luckily, he quickly caught it right before it hit him.

"Well, I don't seem I can since your stupid friends invaded our game!" he says as they both glance to the group. Artemis lets out a little growl and mumbles something under her breath, as Wally makes out cussing.

"Actually, you're feisty." Wally says, giving in a flirty tone. She looks up and glares at him. "fiesta? Seriously?" She shakes her head as she makes her way back under the shade._ We came her for relaxation, didn't we?_

"Hey, wait up! I didn't even get your name."

"What? Looking for a new enemy?" she smirks.

"Pfft, I wouldn't exactly call you an enemy. You don't have enough potential."

She rolls her eyes as she crosses her arms. "If you're looking for my name, those words aren't going to help you search."

"Right, right. But honestly, you want to go out with me sometimes?"

She gives out a mishievous grin and gives her head a small titlt to the side. "I admit, I'll give in." she reaches for her bag and gives him a small piece of paper, which has her digits on them.

"Uh, thanks." he grins at her. "But..."

"Artemis, your new enemy." he gives out a grin back.

YJYJYJYJYJYJYJYJ

"Enjoy your little marriage ceremony?" Zatanna teases, while Megan chuckles as Artemis slaps Zatanna's arm.

"Mhm, sure. Right after you guys abandoned me for the enemy."

"You sure you guys are going to see each other again?" Megan asks.

Artemis pulls on her shades back on her eyes. "Megan, I'll just tell you one thing." She lays back down and places her hands right under her head."I came here to relax."


End file.
